The Lost One
The Lost One is a short story detailing the life of Lucas Scott from the earliest days of his life to the present. As the Story goes on the POV Characters increase from simply Lucas Scott to also include four others who also share a loneliness to their life in the form of Orival Crane, Robin Highport, Trevor Baratheon, and Edmund Blackwood of which Orival is a powerful heir to a lordship of the Grand State of Tree Hill, Robin is an heir to the power of Fogtown and is severly saddened by the death of his mother and sister, Trevor Baratheon is the only true born son of Robert Baratheon and has spent his life living well and caring for his bastard siblings, and Edmund Blackwood is the heir of House Blackwood and is constantly haunted by the death of his brother Lucas Blackwood back in Pontus. POV Character As the Story goes on the POV Characters increase from simply Lucas Scott to also include three others who also share a loneliness to their life in the form of Orival Crane, Robin Highport, Jasper Hale, and Edmund Blackwood of which Orival is a powerful heir to a lordship of the Grand State of Tree Hill, Robin is an heir to the power of Fogtown and is severly saddened by the death of his mother and sister, Jasper Hale is one fo the most powerful men in the Kingdom Of Lucerne but is stuck in a sadness due to many factors of which he finds himself unable to fix, and finally Edmund Blackwood is the heir of House Blackwood and is constantly haunted by the death of his brother Lucas Blackwood back in Pontus. Plot Summary Chapter 1 Lucas Scott is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is walking the streets of Tree Hill with Haley James of whom is shown to be his best friend, but also shown to be someone in his mind he feels a great attraction for, as well as someone betrothed to his brother Nathan Scott. Chapter 2 Lucas Scott is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is sitting watching as Haley Scott marries his younger brother. Following the wedding he and his father get into an argument as Lucas continues to wish to marry Peyton Sawyer, but his father is refusing to honor this as he continues to say he is searching but the truth is known to Lucas and that is that Lucas is being stopped from marrying by Dan in Dan's continued attempt to get Lucas to obey him. Chapter 3 Lucas Scott is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 4 Orival Crane is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 5 Robin Highport is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he explains the earliest part of his life and the arrival of Nathan Scott to stay with his family at Fogtown. Nathan and Robin do not get along as Nathan is a bully and silently sexually suggestive towards his older sister Natalie of which he cannot accept. The two fight several times leading to Nathan to get Robin`s father to punish Robin and then escort Maergary and Nathan back to Tree Hill. Chapter 6 Lucas Scott is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is standing on the balcony of the Scott fortress within Tree Hill when he sees smoke coming from the north of the city, and gets this feeling that something truly horrifying is happening. As he ran out of his room he saw his father sitting at his desk not looking like he was very stressed, and he was surrounded by several men including two from House Nighting. Dan Scott was by this point making sure that all their preparations to abandon the city were in place, but had discovered that the tunnel exits that they had put in place had been sabotaged and thus there was no escape for them. Not realizing who was the cause of this they immediately assumed the cause was Bill Lovie, but in fact the tunnels had been sabotaged by Morrigan of whom hadn't be capable of allowing the traitors to get away with what they had done. Leaving the inner keep he found Haley and Brooke early on but couldn't manage to find Peyton Sawyer inside the inner courtyard. He went to the personal Scott armory and donned his armor alongside his brother Nathan and prepared to enter the city in search of her, but as he reached the inner gatehouse he saw Peyton screaming his name. Peyton had been able to return to the keep before the massacre and now she was crying so much that Lucas had to hold her up, and he would hand her over sadly to Brooke and Haley of whom he forced to return inside the inner Hold. Chapter 7 Orival Crane is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 8 Robin Highport is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he receives a letter from the forces of William Lovie III. asking for their assistance as their prince and Robin Highport would demand to be allowed to join the Journey but his sister would command him to stay behind and forced to do this by the rigors of leadership in the city following the departure and believed death of their father he would take command of the remaining forces in Fogtown while his sister Natalie went to Stormwind to answer the call of William Lovie III. Forced to remain behind he spends more time with his friends and the nights with his sister, but he constantly prepares the forces of Fogtown of which comes in great stead as weeks later he recieves word from his sister of whom commands him to move north and prepare for the Second Battle of Tree HIll. Chapter 9 Edmund Blackwood is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he awakes from a cold sweat screaming and he is consoled by his wife Elana Blackwood of whom rubs his back, and he tells her of his dream. He had a nightmare about the trip that he took with his sister Alyn Blackwood, and his brother Lucas Blackwood, and he tells her the story all the way until his brother Lucas gets into an argument with a Pentosi mercenary and is forced to stop being unable to speak about what happens next. The two talk about their two children while having a long conversation about the fact that their daughter Mylessa has been asked for marriage once again, and yet again they will reject this being unwilling to give away their daughter. Chapter 10 Lucas Scott is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 11 Orival Crane is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 12 Robin Highport is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he enters the city of Tree Hill alongside his commanders to the site of cheering survivors in the city and finding his sister the two of them begin searching among them and together they find Nathan Scott of whom while he hates but he knows, and from this they discovers his father is dead and the two get into an argument of which only ends with the arrival of Lucas of whom calms the situation for the moment. He leaves the scene despite his sister screaming for him to stay, and walking with Percival Lott he calms down and shortly after this he searches for his sister but is unable to find her, and thinking little of it he spends hours meeting with the other commanders attempting to once more further his influence. Preparing to go to bed he is stopped by Dontell Lott of whom has found Natalie's necklace and together the two go looking for his sister and after looking near the walls where they found the necklace they find her broken body under a barrel of grain. Chapter 13 Edmund Blackwood is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he arrives alongside his family, and commanders at Raventree where he is greeted by his brothers Bryndan, and Hoster Blackwood of whom treat him openly with quite a lot of distain and insult his wife for her families low standing leading to a fight between Bryndan and Edmund which only ends with the arrival of his father Tytos Blackwood and sister Alyn Blackwood of whom further admonish him for his anger pointing out that was what got Lucas Blackwood killed. Chapter 14 Chapter 15 Lucas Scott is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 16 Orival Crane is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 17 Robin Highport is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he travels to the Port of Stormwind in order to take part in the celebrations for the new city alongside his friends. Shortly before they leave Fogtown his sister comes down with a sickness due to her pregnency with their second child and thus stayed behind while Robin left Fogtown by boat travelling to the Port of Stormwind. Arriving in Fogtown he finds his friends forcing him to go to the newest local brothel and convinsed that the only way to keep his relationship with Larra a secret he agrees to sleep with a whore at the brothel, and unknown to him the whore he is paired with is Vanessa Cleef of whom is in the process of being tricked by several noble girls into believing this will make her popular. Entering the room where he believes he will sleep with a whore he finds Vanessa Cleef of whom convinced that she will popular if she sleeps with Robin decides to play the part as best she can, and so desperate for popularity is Vanessa that she is able to convince Robin that she is a whore at the brothel, and he eventually after having a connection with her sleeps with Vanessa. Following this the two lay together and he promices that after he is done meeting with the people he has to at the cermonies he will return to the brothel and pay for her escape from this life and marry her to a nobelmen who will treat her right. Leaving he brothel he returns to the the camp outside of Anthor where he meets up with his friends, who are actually shocked he went through with it, but no his honor is without question and believe him. Robin spends time with his uncle before he falls asleep in preperation for his role at the ceremony for the foundation of the city, and the dinner that will follow for the nobles. The chapter ends with Robin entering the room where he and his party travel to their table, but he nearly falls over when he sees Vanessa seated at one of the tables, and it is with her locking eyes with him that the chapter ends. Major Characters Introduced= *Vanessa Cleef |-|Minor Characters Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= *Port of Stormwind |-|Groups Introduced= "What is your name?" "Now is not about talking about me milord. Tell me what you want me to do for you." She ran her hand up my arm with a confidence that made me sad. She was maybe fifteen and here she was more experienced then she should be at thirty. "I want to talk with you." There was a look that passed her eyes after I said it and then it disapeared leaving her confidant look to come back to the forefront. "Shall I talk dirty to you milord?" "Tell me your name." "Vanessa." "Tell me about how you came to be here." "If I tell you about myself will you. Will you let me do what you paid me for?" "That depends on your honesty." "My mother died when I was four. My father liked the drink. When his love for the drink got more then we could afford he sold me here." "That's terrible Vanessa." "Life is terrible sometimes milord." "What would make your life less terrible?" "What do you mean?" "What do you dream of?" "It might sound strange milord..." "Robin." "It might sound strange...Robin. But my dream is to be on a farm." "A farm?" "Do not laugh at me Robin." ---- "Milk of the Poppy must be used a lot here." "That it is Robin." "Do you...do the women here never contemplate having children with one of the noblemen that come through these doors." "I would imagine it crosses their minds. I would imagine the embarrassment of being sacked from their job, and rejected by the father would outway any imaginations they had of that." Chapter 18 Edmund Blackwood is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he arrives in Riverrun two years after the argment between himself and his family, and accompanied by his family and commanders he meets privately with the Lucernians of whom he plans to reveal the begginings of a plot he lies about his family being a part of. Following meeting with the Lucernians he and Elana discuss how the rebellion they have been building will make his brother's look extremely guilty once the Lucernians send agents to look into the issue, and silently share a laugh together about finally getting their revenge on Bryndan and Hoster. Chapter 19 Chapter 20 Lucas Scott is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 21 Orival Crane is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 22 Robin Highport is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 23 Chapter 24 Category:Story